


She had such a punchable face

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Broken nose, Emma SwanMills, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Regina SwanMills, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Emma storms into Regina's office, fuming. Uh-oh. What has he wife done to upset her?





	She had such a punchable face

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: SwanQueen Prompt: "In retrospect, it might not have been such a good idea, but she had such a punchable face."

“Regina SwanMills! Where are you?!” Emma shouted as she stormed into her wife’s office.

 

 

“I’m right here.” Regina replied in the most calm and composed manner.

 

 

“Regina, what the hell did you do?”

 

 

“What?” The brunette asked looking up from her paperwork.

 

 

“I’ve just come from the hospital.”

 

 

“Oh.” The mayor sniggered, trying to avoid eye contact with Emma

 

 

“Mmhh.” Emma folded her arms “Want to explain to me what happened to your sister’s face?”

 

 

“Umm well you see, she-“

 

 

“No Regina! Don’t you dare even try and think about wriggling you way out of this. What the actual fuck happened?!”

 

 

Emma was fuming, having been called down to the hospital to find Zelena’s face all bloody, bruised, and swollen and with a very obvious broken nose.

 

 

Emma stood there, hands now on hips and steaming with anger.

 

 

“Oh for god’s sake, lighten up Em-“

 

 

“No! No this is- Gina! God Gina this is not just something I can lighten up over.”

 

 

“Calm down, will you babe… I mean okay, in retrospect it might not have been such a good idea but she had such a punchable face.” Regina smirked as she stood up and strode towards her wife.

 

 

“Regina, I’m serious you can’t just go around punching people, especially your sister. It’s the fourth time this week and it is only Tuesday.” Emma growled.

 

 

The blonde just couldn’t stay angry because within the next minute Regina had her lips pressed up against Emma’s, the brunette wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist, kissing her fiercely.

 

 

All of the anger Emma had inside her moments before, had suddenly completely disappeared or maybe it was just replaced with more love than she knew what to do with, but Emma wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

 

“I love you Gina, you know that right?”

 

 

“Of course I do, you Idiot, and I love you too Em.” Regina smiled as she stayed close up against her wife’s body.

 

 

“It’s just your anger can still get the better of you, I worry about you that’s all, I mean I know your sister is a pain in the ass, but baby you can’t just hit her every time she annoys you or winds you up. You get that right?” Emma asked concerned.

 

 

“I do. I’m sorry Em. I will promise from now on, I will try and control my temper.”

 

 

“No Gina, Just promise me when you feel your anger bubbling, come to me or call me.”

 

 

“I promise you. Always Em.”

 


End file.
